Gamma, The Peacekeeping Robot
In The Official Third Megaman Game Gamma was built slightly before the Third Megaman Game as a giant peacekeeping robot (think giant fortresses and armies crusher) by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily stole it, but Mega Man eventually destroyed it. Gamma in Bob and George Gamma was built by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily at the suggestion of Dr. Wily so he could take control of it and destroy Megaman with it and take over the world. Since the Third Megaman Game, he has appeared shortly after Wily's Fortress Blown Up, and after a few days is destroyed. Dr. Wily rebuilds him between each game. Gamma's second head is shown in the lab. All the other appearances of Gamma have been custom sprites. In the Third Megaman Game(BnG) After being built, he activated it after Wily's Fortress Blown Up by George, who finally realized he could've used his powers to escape the whole time. With it, Wily tried to crush George, but because George was a title character, it failed due to a contrived plot device, that of Dr. Light making a preparation, just in case Dr. Wily should try to take over Gamma (even though throughout the storyline, Dr. light professed absolute trust in Wily and dismissed all accusations as utter nonsense) by creating faulty power crystals that would destroy Gamma shortly after being used. *The Third Megaman Game - Gamma, the "Peace-Keeping" Robot *The Third Megaman Game - Robot Envy *The Third Megaman Game - Predictions *The Third Megaman Game - Even Good Ideas... *The Third Megaman Game - More Clones? *The Third Megaman Game - The Introduction of Gamma *The Third Megaman Game - Rational Recapping *The Third Megaman Game - Today's Experiment.... Failed *The Third Megaman Game - Last Ditch Effort *The Third Megaman Game - The End of Gamma *The Third Megaman Game - The Revenge of Dr. Light *The Third Megaman Game - Another Plot Device *The Third Megaman Game - Devious Dr. Light In the Fourth Megaman Game After Toadman's sacrifice which got Wily's Fortress Blown Up, Megaman and Protoman went to Dr. Cossack's fortress and Dr. Wily appeared, promising revenge. Protoman and (somehow) Megaman promptly returned to the fortress, just in time for Dr. Wily to activate the rebuilt Gamma. Megaman's body was shortly crushed under Gamma's foot when Eddie quickly crushed Gamma (and Megaman (again)) Due to budget constraints, Eddie was downsized, however Megaman retained his Eddyphobia and Gammaphobia. *The Fourth Megaman Game - Missing Piece *The Fourth Megaman Game - Missing Organ *The Fourth Megaman Game - The Introduction of Eddie *The Fourth Megaman Game - The Final Resolution In the Fifth Megaman Game After Bob's destruction of the apocalyptic asteroid (now a meteor) summoned by Present Alternate Megaman and Bass (to destroy Bob) got Wily's Fortress Blown Up (though technically it was remodeled by Bob, and was a recolor of Darkman's fortress), Bob into a pocket dimension, and the Present Alternates sent home (with Metool D2), Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were still in the prison cell. Since his fortress was destroyed anyway, Dr. WIly activated Gamma and escaped from his cell (this act also let out Dr. Light). Megaman, upon seeing Gamma, went briefly insane and threw Ran at its base, Ran dies as a Ran-bomb, Dr. Wily yells at Megaman, Ran starts yelling at Megaman but Gamma falls over crushing him and Ran dies again (Though Ran soon forgives Megaman) *The Fifth Megaman Game - Emergency Escape *The Fifth Megaman Game - Gamma Shock *The Fifth Megaman Game - Ran Says the F-Word, Maybe In the Sixth Megaman Game When Dr. Wily and the surviving robots finally made it to Wily's fortress (Mega Man/Vic was running after them), he revealed that his plan was to use Gamma against Mega Man (again)http://bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=060827. After Dragoon Man destroyed Mr. X's fortress, Dr. Wily finally appeared with Gamma, only just in time to crush Blizzard Man. The reason for the delay is because he had to reinstall Windows on Gamma, Suddenly, Gamma's AT Field collapsed and he went berserk, destroying Wily's Fortress. Bass managed to stop Gamma by throwing a Ran recolor named Random at it, damaging it and causing it to fall over, crushing Mega Man (who had somehow survived the explosion of Mr. X's fortress.) Category:Characters Category:Running Gags